Mornings
by VTCentaurea
Summary: Oneshot. A surprise morning with the Doctor is all the River could ever ask for.


_The song is Now that I found you by Terri Clark._

_Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the characters. _

River sat up in her bed, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. She then swung her legs out of bed and slowly stood up, yawning as she walked into the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror, she frowned at her unruly hair. That would have to be saved till later. However, as she began to wash her face she felt hands and a brush in her hair. A smile crossed her face as she stood back up from where she'd been bent over.

_How can I believe  
that my heart would find someone like you  
You see me, the real me  
No in betweens, I had nowhere to hide  
You took away the walls around me  
Made me feel safe to share my truth_

As her hair was being put up she noticed a slow tune coming from the bedroom she'd been in a few minutes before. It was then she knew for sure who the hands belonged to.

"Doctor…?" She said as a question though she knew it was him. She felt the hair tie begin to be put in her hair.

"River, I've never understood why women use these things… They merely tame what should not be tamed… I am however beginning to understand. You look brilliant with your hair up." He said, looking back on the first time he'd met her.

"Do I, now?" She turned once she felt his hands leave and her breath was taken from her. He was still there, standing in front of her in his eleventh form. He had his red bowtie on and a black suit and it even looked like he'd attempted to comb his hair. The sight of him almost brought tears to her face. The last time she'd seen him he'd been in his twelfth regeneration. "W-What's the special occasion?" She gestured to the suit.

"I'm… well… we're going to a party and you insisted a wear this old thing… Lucky I still had it stashed in the TARDIS for emergencies." He grinned at her, enjoying the gleeful look in her eyes as she looked him over.

"Well you look very handsome…" She laid her right hand over one of his hearts, lips trembling as she fought tears.  
~~~

_I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
Is holding nothing back  
Now that I found you  
You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere  
A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found you  
_~~~

He placed his hand over hers, smiling to himself.

"Would you like to dance?" He blurted without thinking. River looked up at him, frowning.

"What?"

"Doctor River Song, would you care to dance with me?" He said, this time slower and smiling. River stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his lightly. His hands moved from hers and came to rest on her waist as hers slid up to behind his neck. When he pulled back to allow them both breath, River began to sway. It was a just a small swaying at first but before long, their hands were locked and he was twirling her, locking the other hand, then she was once more twisting away from him.

~~~  
I do believe we're meant to be  
Our chemistry will last forever  
And through the years  
We'll see some tears  
We'll conquer fears  
And together we will grow  
Looking in your eyes  
They tell me  
I no longer have to feel alone

~~~  
They soon became blurs, spinning out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, but not noticing. Their eyes were locked together as if attached by a invisible thread. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze, as did their feet. He put one hand around her waist, and the other stayed locked in her hand. River finally heard the song again, and realized it had slowed. Smiling, she opened her mouth and sang along with the last verse.

"I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken is holding nothing back now that I found you, you hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere a lifetime just ain't enough to love you true, now that I found you." She sang, holding the last note for longer than the actual singer to the song. "Now that I found you." She repeated as the song ended.

The pair stood like that for a while, eyes locked, and lips inches apart. She could feel his breath on her lips, making them tingle every time he exhaled. She looked over his face, positive it would be a while before they were this close again. She noticed how his eyes were closed, but twitching every few seconds. He was smiling and breathing through his teeth that were showing in his smile. It made a small hiss whenever he breathed in, and made her smile. The next move she made was unexpected. River took a step back, dropping the Doctor's hand and watching as his arms dropped to his sides and his eyes opened when his mouth dropped into a frown.

"Come down and have breakfast… If you are going to be taking me to a dance I must give you some pointers." She said, and gave him a bright smile. "Especially if it is a younger me… wouldn't want anything to go wrong." Then River walked from the room, leaving the, now even more confused, Time Lord.


End file.
